


Intimacy

by Jackdaw816



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Mild Sexual Content, it's half a line ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: John learns to drop his guard
Relationships: John Hart/Toshiko Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Intimacy

John had forgotten how delightfully intimate sex could be. No, not physical intimacy, but that rare emotional connection with a lover. Tosh had that power over him, made him want more than a shag. She met his eyes as she pushed inside him, and the love he saw in her gaze took his breath away. He felt raw. Exposed. Beautiful. Tosh wanted him. And John gave himself to her willingly, time and time again. He trusted her completely, heart and soul and life. But he couldn’t help but wonder when he’d regret it. He always had before. (He never did.)


End file.
